A two-digit integer $AB$ equals $\frac{1}{9}$ of the three-digit integer $AAB$, where $A$ and $B$ represent distinct digits from 1 to 9. What is the smallest possible value of the three-digit integer $AAB$?
Solution: We rewrite $AB$ as $10A+B$ and $AAB$ as $100A+10A+B$. Now we set $AAB=9\cdot AB$ since $AB$ is $\frac{1}{9}$ of $AAB$. \begin{align*}
100A+10A+B&=9(10A+B)\quad\Rightarrow\\
&=90A+9B\quad\Rightarrow\\
20A&=8B\quad\Rightarrow\\
5A&=2B
\end{align*}The smallest possible values for $A$ and $B$ such that $5A=2B$ are $A=2$ and $B=5$. So $AAB=\boxed{225}$.